All out War
by aliixo
Summary: a girl named Amy Rose is best friends with Manic the hedgehog, they've been friends for 4 years, but he's madly in love with her! Amy started attending his high school and when Sonic comes into the picture, things could go downhill from there. It's an all out war to win Amy's heart!
1. Prologue (re-written)

**Hey guys! This is my first ever story on fanfiction, I'm not very proud of this first chapter, since I'm kinda horrible with POV's but I'll get better in time. The other chapters will be better than this one I promise so don't give up after this chapter if you dislike it. ohkay here is the official first chapter!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.  
**

**(Amy's POV)**

So here I am lying down, stomach side up with my arms and legs spread out on my silk pink sheets just staring blankly at the ceiling, most of my room is pink, since I just LOVE that colour ,I just had to make everything pink. The walls, the table, the dresser, the night stands almost everything.

Anyways, tomorrow is my first day at the new high school called Mobius Chaos High. I recently moved her from Knothole High because the school was just crap! I mean they didn't even teach us half the stuff we even needed to know!

Alright. I'm getting off topic, my best friend Manic the hedgehog (a.k.a Green Slob) managed to convince my mom into sending me there (don't ask me how, he just did) because he goes there, and apparently it's a really good school... but we'll just have to wait and see.

' I wonder who I'm going to meet there?' I started to think to myself. Who knows? Maybe I'll find the right one for me this time...

My phone began to ring, startling me a bit as I rolled of the bed and walked up to my night stand picking up the silver flip-up phone and looking at the caller I.D, I smiled as I pressed the 'answer call' button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy, it's Manic" He said in a cheerful tone.

"You know, I have your caller I.D right?" I replied in a matter-o-factly voice.

"Yeah yeah..." He scoffed into the phone "Anyways, you excited for your first day?"

"Yeah..." I said half truthfully

"You're nervous aren't you?..." Shit. He reads me like an open book, but now that I think about it, it's not a good thing...

"Yep." I said, knowing that he was right.

"Hehe, don't worry Amy, I'm sure they'll love ya!"

"Thanks Green Slob, means a lot"

"Hey, want to walk with me to school tomorrow? I'll buy you breakfast~" He sang the last bit as I giggled into the phone

"Sure!" I said while giggling a bit.

Manic smiled as he loved hearing her laugh "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?"

"Okay, Bye Manny!"

"Bye, Rose" Manic said before he pressed the 'end call' button.

I put my phone back down and slide back onto the bed and cuddle into the warmth of the pillows. As my eyelids start to droop I think of all the possibilities that could happen tomorrow, good or bad. 'Well... tomorrow's a new day!' I said as I cuddled deeper into the silk sheets as let sleep overtake me, wondering what to wear.

**I know this chapter was VERY short, but the next one will be longer and WAY better, please Read on and Review, I appreciate it heaps c;**

**Mmkaybyee~**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sega characters**

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEE- SMASH!

"Ugh! Shut up!"

Mobius morning, the sky is a light blue colour with not one cloud in the sky. Here we find a bubblegum pink hedgehog, pissed off at her alarm clock. She tiredly tries to sit up on her soft silk sheets, she moaned as she stretched out her legs, arms, back and neck. She sits on the edge of her bed, deep in thought about the strange dream she had the previous night.

'What the hell was that?...' she thought and she pouted a little. She then was pulled out of her thoughts by a white hedgehog opening the door.

"Time for school honey" Marie Rose said with a warming tone

"Yes mom" She said with a little groan, she honestly didn't want to go to this new high school, because she hates being the new girl, I mean who doesn't? All of the students there stare at you, silently judging you. Now Amy was not a judgemental person but everybody has their own opinion about how you feel... right?

Amy opened her wardrobe, got a fresh white towel out and jogged to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The bathroom is a forest green colour with a white sink and cups, a small brown basket to put dirty clothes in and toiletries. Amy slipped of her clothes, turned on the shower and set it to the right temperature and hopped in, enjoying the warm water that tickles her pink now damp fur.

As soon as she was finished, she stepped out using her white towel to dry her quills, then moving on to her body. She wrapped the towel around herself and bolted to her room. She closed the door, then walked to her wardrobe again, picking out what she wanted to wear for today.

She sneaked a quick look at the time: 7:30... Crap.

"I've gotta hurry!" she frantically searched through her wardrobe as fast as she could, trying to find a decent outfit. Her outfit consisted of a crimson red off-the-shoulder t-shirt with a big black heart in the middle, denim shorts with black leggings underneath and combat boots. Once she was ready, she quickly bolted to the bathroom again and brushed her teeth. She ran back to her room (yet again) to bush her quills out. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before walking down stairs.

She got down stairs and grabbed all the things she needs, books, pencil case, bag and phone. Once she packed everything, she sped walked out the door saying a faint 'Bye mom'. She was on her way to the park to meet Manic, Amy and Manic have their own 'secret spot' that is very reserved and no one barely goes there, except them of course. It's the very place they met each other when they were little children, so it's very special to them.

Amy walked into the entrance of their 'secret spot' and saw Manic sitting on the grass. She sneakily walked up to him and covered his eyes with her tiny, soft hands.

"Guess who~" she singed out.

"Oh is it... Justin Bieber?" he said with fake innocence.

"Really? Do I sound like a guy to you?" Manic chuckled as he removed her hands and pulled her into a friendly embrace; at least to her it was only friendly, to Manic... its means more to him than ever.

"Yes. Yes you do" She giggled into his chest as she gladly returned the embrace. Manic was a little flustered as he broke off the embrace.

"Shall we get going?" He said as he held out his hand. Amy smiled warmly and held his hand, intertwining their fingers as they start to walk side by side.

"Yes we shall" She said with as much enthusiasm as Manic

They walked to school, talking and laughing till their stomachs hurt and tears running down their eyes, they always know how to make each other laugh even if they get weird looks from strangers on the street from doing so...

"WERE HERE!" Manic said while running to the front, and looking up at the big sign on the building with Amy following. They both were looking up at the building before Manic turned to Amy.

"You ready?" Amy was pulled out of her thoughts and turned to her best friend,

"Yeah!" She said with determination in her eyes, she wasn't going to freak, she wasn't going to panic...hopefully...

"Then let's go!" Manic said while taking Amy's hand again and practically dragging her into the school building. Once they were in, they started walking with all the other students in the crowded hallway. Amy let go of Manic's hand, much to Manic's disliking, he has to deal with it.

"See? It's not so bad" Manic pointed out as they kept walking.

"Yeah I guess so" Amy said as she kept walking in a comfortable silence.

"Here's our homeroom" Manic said as he walked up to the wooden door and opened it for Amy.

"Ladies first" He said humorously s he bowed. Amy giggled

"Manny being a gentleman? Never thought I'd see the day" Amy walked inside as Manic closed the door and sat in a random seat. He patted the desk next to him, calling Amy to come and join him; she happily obliged and took the empty seat next to him. She noticed a blue hedgehog staring at her with his bright emerald eyes, but she chose not to press on that matter.

The entrance door of the class room opened and a really tall, bold, fat man walked into the room, he was wearing a red jacket, black leather pants and black leather shoes. He had a scowl on his face because he hates kids. Amy was holding in her laughter about how he looked. The man noticed this and stomped right up to her desk.

"Is something about me so funny to you?" The man said angrily

"No! It's just...uh... I was laughing about something that happened yesterday..." Amy laughed nervously as the man eyed her down.

"You must be new here, correct?" He said as he still eyed her down.

"Yeah...my name is Amy Rose" She said nervously as the man just let out a big 'humph' and walked back to his desk. Amy turned to Manic and gave him a nervous smile which he returned.

"Alright you pests! I am you new homeroom teacher Ivo Robotnik! You shall show respect to me at all times got it?" Everyone nodded nervously as Robotnik grinned evily.

"Good, now here are the rules...NO talking in class...N-"Amy tuned out halfway as she looked out the window that was beside her desk, deep in thought.

Time seemed to fly by as the bell rang so homeroom was dismissed. All the students in that homeroom quickly gathered their things and ran out as they couldn't stand that teacher any longer. As Amy was running out, she accidently ran into someone and fell on her behind, muttering an 'oww'. The boy noticed this and offered his hand out to Amy.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" That voice seemed to have soothed Amy as she looked up... Jade irises locked with Emerald green.

**How's That? I think you guys probably know who she ran into but I still won't tell you. Just to be clear with whoever reads this, this story is a SonAmyMan love triangle (sonicxamyxmanic) whos going to end up with who hasn't been decieded yet. I'll let you guys decide. TEEHEE**

**~Aliixo**


	3. Awkward First Meetings

**Hey Guys! My story will be updated every Saturday! Just thought i should tell you cause it was a long wait SORRY DON'T KILL MEH! *runs behind couch***

**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters from SEGA or Archie etc.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my shipping friend Mayra (Cutegirlmayra1) check out her account its awesome!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jade stared into emerald green. Amy couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous eyes, she realised how long she had been staring for and took his hand as the blue hedgehog helped her to her feet.

"Yeah I'm alright, just spaced out a little there" Amy blushed out of embarrassment.

"Nah it's cool" He smirked and winked which caused Amy to blush a little more.

'Why the hell am I blushing? I just met this guy...' Amy thought as she realised she was still holding his hand, she let go of his hand and turned towards Manic, who had anger written on his face. The blue hedgehog noticed this and stuck his tongue out at him. He turned back to Amy.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, and you are?" He said while putting his hand out for the blossom coloured hedgehog to shake. She looked at his hand for a moment, then reluctantly grasped his hand and shook it a little, giving a cheerful smile to him.

"I'm Amy Rose, I'm new here." She said as she let go of his hand. Sonic turned to Manic and put out his fist for Manic to 'fist bump' him. Manic's anger died away as he smirked and fist pumped Sonic.

"Long time no see bro." Sonic said as he returned his smirk.

"Yeah it's been a while, hasn't it?" Manic questioned as Sonic turned back to Amy. The trio of hedgehogs walked through the crowded hallway as Sonic began to question Amy.

"So Amy, what school did you come from?"

"Knothole high. Pretty crap school if you ask me" Amy noted, Sonic and Manic chuckled.

"Yeah, it is pretty crap." Sonic commented as they continued through the hallway until they stopped in front of an Art Classroom.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to ask-" Sonic turned to Amy "What class do you have now?" Sonic said as Amy placed her bag on the floor and bent down into her bag, she reached for her schedule and pulled it out, handing it to Sonic. Sonic took a quick look and then handed it back and smirked.

"What a coincidence, you have the same classes as Manic and I" Sonic said as Manic did a victory dance in his head, he was going to be with the girl he...

"Cool! Now I won't be lonely!" Manic was pulled out of his thoughts as the pink hedgehog linked arms with him as the three hedgehogs enter the classroom. They all take a seat next to each other as Sonic starts speaking with a two-tailed fox. Amy bent on her chair a little to see if there actually was two tails, The fox noticed this and smiled.

"Yeah, I do have two tails." The fox said as Amy's face reddened a little.

"Sorry, I was just a little curious." Amy muttered as she leaned back in her wooden, uncomfortable seat.

"It's okay, it's not every day you see a two tailed fox walking around the street" The fox joked which caused Amy to giggle.

"Amy, this is Miles but we all call him 'Tails' for short" Sonic butted in as Amy put out her hand and Tails shook it.

"Nice to meet you!" Amy said happily as she let go of his hand.

"Yeah, you too" Tails shot Amy a warm smile and sat back in his seat.

After Art class was geometry, then lunch. Amy was walking to the cafeteria with Manic, his arm slung around her shoulders lazily, They were talking about in Geometry, one of the kids played a prank on the teacher, which got them laughing alot, to the point where half of the class including the hedgehogs, fell out of their seats.

They got to the cafeteria and opened the doors, taking in the smell of the foods, Amy's eyes lit up as she saw her favourite food being served today. She quickly grabbed Manic and ran into the line to get some. Once they filled up their trays, Manic guided Amy over to the table with Sonic and Tails and a few others.

Manic took a seat next to a silver hedgehog; they all stopped talking and stared at Amy. Amy, unsure of what to do just put her hand up, waving a little. Manic patted the empty seat next him, beckoning her to come join the group. Amy was hesitant but complied to his request and plopped down in the empty seat next to him. The first one to speak was a little rabbit, with big chocolate coloured eyes.

"Hello, who are you?" The rabbit asked with cheeriness.

"My name is Amy Rose. And you?" Amy asked with the same amount of cheeriness.

"My name is Cream. This is Rouge" She pointed to a beautiful snow coloured bat, "That's Blaze" A purple cat looked up from the book she was reading, gave a slight nod to Amy and went back to reading her book. "That's Knuckles" a red echidna gave Amy a look then smiled and started eating like a pig. "This is Silver" The grey hedgehog gave a wave, which Amy gladly returned. "I'm sure you've met Tails and Sonic" Amy nodded in response "And Lastly this is Shadow" The red and black hedgehog shot Amy a cold glare, which sent shivers down her spine, with a 'humph' Shadow walked out of the cafeteria.

"Don't worry about Mr. Doom and Gloom, you'll get used to him" Rouge said with her usual flirtatious voice. Amy wondered if that's her natural voice, or if she forces it...

The Gang began to chat, laugh, chuckle, giggle and even play little pranks on each other. Amy no longer felt shy as she started to join in on the talks, She felt as if she belonged with them, they brought out the best in her.

The bell rang, signalling that the day has ended. Everyone started to leave the school, couples holding hands, guys skateboarding or checking out girls that walk past and... you get the point.

Amy was on her way out, along with the rest of the Gang. Amy had become really close with the team in just one day. Amy had a wide smile spread on her face as the girls linked arms and walked out of the school together, laughing about a joke Rouge had said.

Manic couldn't help but stare at the beautiful pink hedgehog before him. The guys trailed behind the girls, talking about football, but Manic wasn't interested at this point. The only thing he was interested in was how glowing Amy is right now. The guys noticed he had a love-struck face on as he was going as red as Knuckles and had a warm smile on his face.

Sonic laughed at his reaction as he clicked his fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention. With no avail, Sonic put his hand down saying "Yep. We lost him" which caused all the guys to chuckle.

Once the group parted ways to go home, Manic caught up with Amy as they started walking home, like always. Manic was staring at Amy the entire time as they walked. One question played on his mind: When will Amy see how much he loves her? Yep. Manic was in love with Amy, but she only sees him as a good friend. Or does she...?

Nah. It's not possible, they have been together ever since they were little, there is no way she feels any affection towards him... but he can't help but hope that she will one day, return his feelings. He sighed, wondering what it would be like to have Amy wrapped in his arms, pressing his lips to hers...

"Manic?" Amy said, shaking him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, a hint of red spreading across his muzzle.

"Yeah?" He said, still dazed by his fantasies.

"Were here" She said as he noticed they were standing outside of her house.

"Oh" He said, trying not to let disappointment seep through his voice. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." Manic said as he pulled the pink hedgehog into a warm embrace which she returned and snuggled into his chest. He loved it when she did that.

"Yeah, see ya!" She parted from Manic and ran inside, shutting the door after her.

Manic smiled and started to walk home, getting stuck in his fantasies again.

DONE! Hehe read and review OH and favourite too please thanks XD Dont forget to check out my friend Mayra's account, it would mean so much to her please. See you guys next Saturday!

~Aliixo


	4. Thinking About a Rose

**Hey guys! What's up? Thanks for waiting so long but here it is! Enjoy! Dedicated to AgentDolly because they're awesome! Ohkay moving on!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters in this story but i own the plot**

"Manic! Get up!" a voice called out from downstairs

"Five more minutes mom!" Manic groaned out from his bedroom, he was still in dreamland with a goofy smile on his face. I bet you can tell what he's been dreaming about.

"No! you'll be late to school!" the voice got closer as the person was now in Manic's bedroom. Manic groaned inwardly as he forced himself to get on in a sitting position on the bed.

"You couldn't give me two minutes?" Manic said, obviously annoyed with his mother.

"No because then you would be late for school. Now get dressed and meet me down for breakfast" she said in her sweet motherly tone, she walked up to Manic and gave him a quick peck on the forehead and walked out of his room, shutting the door.

"Mothers." He mumbled as he got up and walked over to his wardrobe. Manic picked out what he was wearing today and started to change. He smelled under his arms in the process, you know just to see if he needed a shower.

'Hmm... nah I'm good' he thought as he finished getting dressed. The green hedgehog made his way over to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and walked calmly back to his room. Manic's outfit consisted of: a navy green tank top, dark blue jean shorts, spiked bracelets on each wrist and white converses.

The green hedgehog fixed his hair, having a little trouble with the front spikes, but managed and walked down the stairs, thinking about the one girl that makes him have a million butterflies and blush like crazy. Once he made his was downstairs, he took a seat at the dining table and looked at his mother, with a goofy smile on his face. Manic's mother was named Aleena, she is a purple hedgehog with long, wavy hair up to her tiny waist.

Aleena took notice to Manic's expression and walked up to him. "Sweetie you okay?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Manic was snapped out of his thoughts to face his mother.

"Oh. It's nothing honey, nevermind" Aleena said with a knowing smile on her face, she's known all this time Manic is in love with Amy, even though he has never said anything to her. She can see it in the way he looks at her everytime.

"Uhh... okay" The green hedgehog said, with suspicions running through his head, but dropped all thoughts when his mother placed a big stack of pancakes in front of him, he drooled a little.

"Eat up!" Aleena exclaimed happily as Manic dug into the pancakes, shoving mouthfuls into his mouth. Once he finished, he grabbed his bad and sprinted out the door but not without giving his mother a quick hug, saying thank you.

The green hedgehog ran and ran until he got to the front of the school and walked in, he was looking for a certain beautiful pink hedgehog, He spotted her over at the lockers and sighed.

'Damn... she's so... beautiful' He thought as a hint of crimson rushed to his cheeks. The green hedgehog smirked as he walked up to the pink hedgehog, oblivious of him being there. Manic wrapped his arms around her slender waist and hoisted her up and twirling her a couple times, Amy squealed which caught the attention of some students, who stopped to watch the cute scene.

"AHH! Manic! Put me down!" The pink hedgehog squealed out as he put her down, she playfully smacked his arm. Manic chuckled as Amy pulled him into hug, a hint of crimson rised on his cheeks as he tried to force the butterflies out of his stomach and managed to hug her back. Amy pulled away and saw how flustered he is, She placed her hand on his forehead.

"You okay Manny? Your kinda burning up" She said, oblivious to the fact that he was actually blushing.

"Oh uhh... yeah im good" He stuttered out, he mentally slapped himself for being so obvious.

They both noticed a little crowd watching them the entire time, which got them both a little annoyed as they both hated being centre of attention. They both looked at each other, Jade met chocolate brown as they nodded and sent cold glares to everyone that was watching them, they sped away, back to what they were doing which got the hedgehogs laughing.

"Works every time" Amy said smugly.

Amy grabbed Manic's hand, and ran over to homeroom, where everybody was seated. Amy let go of Manic's hand and plopped herself down with Manic doing the same. Amy already said her greetings to the rest of the gang, so it's just her and her best friend.

After a very boring homeroom, Amy, Manic and Sonic made their way into first period but Manic has other ideas. He pulled the pink hedgehog to the side, telling Sonic they would be back, Amy had a surprised expression and curiosity took over as she asked "Where are we going?"

"Music room. You'll love it" He said with a goofy grin that caused Amy to giggle a little.

Manic guided her around halls, up and down stairs and through doors, Amy didn't care that she was ditching first period, which was science, because honestly, NOBODY likes that subject. The pink hedgehog was starting to get tired from walking around what felt like the entire school. Manic took notice of this and reassured her that they were almost there. Amy nodded and kept walking, trying to keep up with Manic.

Manic came to an abrupt halt, with Amy doing the same. He opened the door for Amy as she gave him a cute smile and walked in. The music room had all different types of instruments scattered all over the place, but Manic wasn't interested in that, he grabbed her hand.

"Follow me." He said in a tone that made a little heat rush to her cheeks, she was confused as to why.

Manic guided her over to the big piano and plopped down in the seat designed for two people, the green hedgehog patted the seat next to him, which she plopped down in.

"This is cool! But why are we here?" Amy said with excitement and curiosity

"To make music of course" He said as he placed his fingers on the keys and started to play a beautiful tune.

Little did they know that they were followed by a certain group of friends...

**DONE! Hehe i was having alot of trouble coming up with this chapter but it happened! Prepeare for next chapter because there will be fluffiness between... well im not going to spoil that for you. There will be a poll im putting up soon for who Amy should end up with. But for now BYEE!**


	5. Singing Plus The Almost Kiss

**HEEEYY! How is everyone on this fine day? Well here is another chappie! Enjoy ;^;**

**This is dedicated to Twin-books, cause she's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the plot.**

As the green hedgehog played on the olden style piano, the pink rose couldn't help but close her eyes and get lost in the music that was filling into her triangle soft ears. Manic took a glance and smiled warmly when he saw her reaction the music he was playing.

He suddenly had an idea in his head and clicked his fingers, stopping the beautiful piano music being played, the pink hedgehog opened her eyes and gave Manic a questioning glance, as if asking him 'why'd you stop?'. He smirked as he thought if this would make himself stand out more to her.

"Hey, do you have our song writing book?" Amy nodded and pulled out a blue book with pages hanging out. Manic and Amy write music together, since they're so passionate about music and can both sing exceptionally well.

Manic scrolled through the book, wondering which one would match his objective, he stopped at a certain song and smirked. 'This better work... I only have one shot.' He thought as he tore out the page and placed it on the stand that holds the music papers. (A/N: don't know what it's called). The green hedgehog put his fingers on the piano and began to play the song. Amy smiled, immediately knowing what song it was. Manic began to sing:

**It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me,**

Amy smiled, as she _really_ liked his voice, she began to sing with him.

**Thought I was alone, with no one to hold,**

Manic turned towards his best friend, beckoning her to sing along with him, she nodded as they sang,

**But you were always there beside me,**

**This feeling's like no other,**

**I want you to know,**

The two hedgehogs sang perfectly together, like their voices were made for each other, the group was amazed at how well they sing together, most of them had their mouths agape, but they were amazed netherless.

"Whoa" Knuckles was the first to break the silence between the group of friends.

"They're amazing!" an overly-joyed Cream said, jumping up and down a bit.

"Quiet! They'll hear you!" Blaze scolded at Cream.

"Right, Sorry!" She whispered as they continued to watch the hedgehog pair sing.

**I've never had someone,**

**That knows me like you do,**

**The way you do, **

They both had wide smiles on their faces while singing in harmony together, it reminded them about their friendship but for the green hedgehog, it's a little different...

**I've never had someone,**

**As good for me as you,**

**No one like you,**

**So lonely before,**

**I finally found,**

Amy and Manic held the last note for a bit longer, then Jade met Chocolate brown as they sang the last line softly,

**What I've been looking for.**

Manic finished off the song with a little more piano, then turned and smiled warmly at her, the pink rose smiled back as they just stared into each other eyes, with Manic blushing a tad. They continued to stare for what felt like hours when in reality; it was only a couple of minutes. The green hedgehog took his chances and started to lean in a little closer to Amy, she was oblivious to this.

"Wow! That was really...good" The pink hedgehog's voice faded as she noticed how close they were, She could feel his warm breath on her face, which caused her to shiver a little and crimson to rise to her cheeks a little.

"Yeah...it was" His voice was low and husky, which most girls find attractive. This caused the pink hedgehog to blush even more. Manic was about to take his chances and lean even closer but the bell rang, rudely interrupting their 'moment'. The gang ran away, fearing that they would find out they were watching the entire time.

"Uhh... we should-uhh go to the next class..." the pink hedgehog spoke, still flustered from what was about to happen. 'What was... gonna happen? What would've happened... if we weren't interrupted?' The pink hedgehog was pulled from her train of thought when her best friend spoke back,

"Yeah... let's go." He hesitantly stood up, and began to walk out of the music room, the pink hedgehog following close behind. 'Damn it! I screwed up!' he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid, why did he try to kiss her? She only sees him as a friend... or maybe...

No! no... never. They will only be friends... end of discussion. Manic felt a pang on pain in his chest, he hated thinking about it but it's the truth, the truth hurts doesn't it?

The green hedgehog opened the door for Amy, she smiled nervously and sped out of the music room, not wanting to stay around for the awkwardness between the two any longer. Manic was a little hurt by her running from him, but he understood well that Amy doesn't deal well with awkwardness... he just hopes everything stays the same between them...

_He would hate it if he lost her..._

**DOONNNEE! Yes i realise the chapter is shorter than the others but it's not my fault... ohkay maybe it is but i had to babysit today, which barely gave me any time to plan out anything that was going to happen in this chapter, sorry guys! I promise extra drama in the next one! ill give you a hint...**

**Sally comes into the picture. And we all know Sally and Amy's relationship is splendid (if you guys didn't notice that was sarcasm.)**

**Until then... Sayonara!**


	6. Arcade Date

**HEY GUYS! I'm back \(^.^)/ *celebration dance* hehe~**

**So I just remembered that this is a SonAmyMan love triangle, and there has barely been any mention of Sonic and Amy together at all! *facepalm* I was so caught up in Manic and Amy having their moment that forgot about Sonic! Sorry! So to all the Sonamy fans out there like me, this chapter is all about Sonic and Amy, if you're not a fan of this couple then don't read. OH! And don't forget to review because it really helps me out and I would love peoples feedback on how im going so far, because this is my first ever fanfiction!**

**Ohkay Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the plot... sad isn't it?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The pink hedgehog walked out of the front doors of the school, it was the end of the day and everyone just wanted to get home because they are all tired, i mean who doesn't get tired from school?

The pink hedgehog was deep in thought about what happened earlier, she couldn't help but blush at the thought of pressing her lips against her best friend's. Her feelings about the matter were confusing her greatly, half of her wanted to push him away, saying this isn't right, they are only friends... but the other half...

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice calling her name from behind, she turned around to meet a pair of emerald green eyes, very handsome ones might I add.

"Hey Ames" He greeted with a wink and his traditional thumbs up.

"Ames?" Was that her new nickname or something?

"Yeah, made it up on my own... you like?" He stared at the ground, a tinge of pink highlighting his cheeks, the pink hedgehog giggled at his reaction.

"Yes. Very much." Amy said, putting on a fake posh accent which earned some weird looks from other students walking by. Sonic chuckled but suddenly his face changed from one of amusement to one of nervousness, the pink rose took notice of this and stopped in her tracks to face him.

"Uhh... are you okay?" She said while giving him a concerned glance, she felt a little awkward standing in the middle of the exit, with everyone watching.

"Y-yeah..." he mentally slapped himself for stuttering like an idiot, _Great_ he thought _Now she would really like to go out with me,_ if you guys guessed it, yes Sonic was trying to ask out Amy. The blue hedgehog has taken a liking to Amy after weeks of hanging out along with the rest of the team, but he wanted to spend some time with her... alone.

"Hey Ames, I was wondering-" he gulped. "If you'd like to hang out with me?" he finally said, crimson spreading slowly on his cheeks. Amy was a little shocked, no one has ever asked her out before but she regained her posture and sent him a smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that." _Yes!_ The blue hedgehog cheered to himself as he scooped her up in his arms, Amy gasped at the sudden movement and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where to milady?" the pink hedgehog giggled at his 'attempt' to be a gentleman.

"How about the arcade?" The pink hedgehog suggested after a while, the blue blur nodded and sped off to the local arcade (A/N: local arcade? what?). Around ten seconds later, they were outside the arcade that most high school students hang out, it's called '101 Games'. The blue hedgehog took her hand and escorted her inside. They payed half each to get in then went off to start to play they arcade games, they looked like two little kids at the supermarket the first time, their faces lightened with joy, Amy was the first to speak.

"Which game should we do first?" She asked as she looked around at all the teenagers from their school having fun and playing the games.

"How about Air hockey?" he suggested, Amy nodded and they walked over to the machine, payed for the tickets and each grabbed a paddle, standing on each side of the machine.

"You're going down Ames." He said cockily, while smirking.

"Dream on Sonikku." She also stated cockily, Sonic was a bit confused at the pet name she chose for him but shook it off when he saw the small red puck coming his way.

Back and forth they played, cheered when they scored, and laughed at how much fun they were having, in the end the blue blur won by two points, he laughed at Amy's cute little pout she was shooting his way. She mumbled some stuff then started to walk off, Sonic sped up to her and took her hand, telling her she could choose the next game if that made her happy, she smiled smugly which made Sonic a little regretful of letting her pick.

"Let's play Dance Dance Revolution." She stated as she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the machine. She jumped on the left side while he jumped on the right, she picked the song **'I Want It All'** by Karmin. They started to dance as the song came on, they were both good at it which attracted a little crowd to circle the machine and watch them move to the beat. There were times when Sonic would grab Amy's hand and twirl her while she danced but they stayed on each of their sides, a freestyle part came on and the blue hedgehog smirked and started to break dance which got most of the crowd to cheer loudly, even some to start filming.

The pink hedgehog had her mouth agape, she didn't expect him to be such a great dancer, but it turns out running is not the only thing he is good at. The song finished and everyone clapped and cheered for the blue hedgehog not only because he won, but because of his cool moves too. He bowed playfully before grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her out of the crowd, Amy complemented his dancing but he just replied with 'it's nothing much' with a wink.

Soon enough, it was getting dark and Amy's mother will get worried if she's out too late, Sonic scooped her up in his arms again and ran her home, in a few seconds flat, they were already in front of her house, he placed her down slowly and just stood out the door in silence, staring at each other, Amy was the first to break the silence.

"I had a really great time Sonikku, thanks." She said with a cute innocent voice which got Sonic blushing a little.

"Yeah, me too..." He said as they fell into a silence for a few seconds before the pink hedgehog wrapped her arms around his neck, more crimson rushed to his face as he wrapped his arms around her slender, curvy waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. When they parted, Amy got up on her tippitoes, since he was taller than her and pecked his cheek softly, then walking inside leaving a very flustered Sonic standing at her door, a goofy smile etched up on his face as he ran back to his place.

_It was one good day for him..._

**DONE! Yay! Hope you guys liked the Sonamy scenes! I know i said in my last chapter that Sally would be here but i just had to put a Sonamy scene since i already put a Manamy scene. I promise Sally will be in the next one to start trouble, but this isn't a Sally bash, even though yes i do hate her, im not that mean, but she will be mean to Amy though. Please don't forget to Review, Favourite or Follow or do all three if you'd like, it would mean so much to me! Thanks!**

**Mmkaybye ~aliixo**


	7. Happy Again

**HEY! How is everyone today? Hehe~ anyways, I would like to thank EVERYONE for reading my story, it's nice to know that people are reading and enjoying my story, but most of you aren't reviewing... YO, WHERE THE REVIEWS AT? **

**OH! And by the way, I made a poll on who Amy should end up with in the end cause I'm trying not to make my stories too long so this story will be around 11-12 chapters, depending on the story line.**

**VOTE! As soon as you finish this chapter :3 Enjoy!**

The next day, here we find a cheerful pink hedgehog, walking to school with bounce in her every step and a smile that lights up the town. Her outfit consisted of denim blue high-waisted shorts with 3 buttons around her waist, a gray tank top tucked in under the shorts, a purple wool jacket that comes down to her mid thigh, knee-high purple socks and white Vans. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with her bangs flowing elegantly a little over her left eye.

She was still happy about the yesterday night 'hang-out' with a certain blue hedgehog, she won't lie, he was an AMAZING dancer, she never knew he had it in him. She giggled at the thought which caught the attention of a few strangers walking by, probably thinking she was crazy for laughing at apparently nothing, but the familiar giggle also reached the ears of a green hedgehog walking the same route, a nervous look etched on his normally handsome face.

Manic was _really_ nervous, he wanted to talk to the pink rose so badly, he wanted to hang out with her without feeling awkward, he wanted to hear her laugh, sing, dance again, he wanted everything to go back to normal... but what was he supposed to say to her? 'Oh! Sorry for almost making out with you in the music room, wanna go get ice cream?'

The green hedgehog built up his confidence and decided to walk over to her, he wanted to fix everything up, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He called out her name and she froze, hearing the familiar, soft voice fill her ears brought her back to reality, the pink hedgehog completely forgot about what happened between him and her in the music room.

'oh god oh god oh god, what do I do?!' she thought frantically as she turned around slowly to face her best friend, she was a little afraid to look into his eyes, but did so anyways, Sorrow and another emotion that Amy couldn't read was in his eyes, she could tell he was nervous by his posture and his facial expression. Both were silent, they were waiting to see who would break the silence in between them first. Amy, being the brave one, decided to speak up first.

"Hey..." She said, with softness and nervousness evident in her tone.

"Hi..." He replied back, with the same tone. Another awkward silence fell between the two, each one lost in their thoughts. This is the first time the two have ever felt _awkward_ in each other's company, and they both hated it, they hated not being able to really say what they're really thinking without it being...well... awkward. Manic wanted to just pull her into an embrace, saying how truly sorry he was, but held back for he knew it wasn't the right time. Amy was also lost in what to say, she wanted to apologise for being so reckless but she just didn't know how to put it in words. Manic couldn't take the silence anymore and just blurted out what ever came to his mind.

"I'm sorry, sorry for being so stupid the other day, I don't know what came over me but... I really am sorry, I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore, I can't stand it... I lo-" he quickly recoiled and covered his mouth at the last part, he couldn't believe he was about to tell her the biggest secret he has ever kept from her... what was he thinking?! He was trying to make things better, not more awkward than it already is!

Warm, soft arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back to reality, he looked down, seeing the pink hedgehog herself hugging him, head buried deep in his chest, he smiled warmly and relief took over as she didn't catch the last part of what he was saying, he returned the embrace while digging his head deep in her quills. She mumbled some things in his chest, her breath tickled him a bit as he moved her head, asking her to repeat what she just said.

"I said I'm sorry too. I guess I was a little out of line..." The pink hedgehog stated with sincerity in her voice, she was pulled back into an embrace by the green hedgehog which she happily obliged too. After a moment or two later, Amy broke off the embrace and gave Manic the softest kiss he had ever felt of his cheek, which caused a tinge of crimson to rise to his muzzle, He smiled again and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, she squealed and laughed as he started running with the rose on his shoulder to school.

He was really happy, everything was back to normal again, there was no more awkwardness between the two best friends as they put the past behind them and continued on as if it never happened. He sighed in content as they got to the school. The green hedgehog placed the pink rose down slowly, then intertwined their hands as they walked into the school together, wide grins spread across their faces.

**DONE! Now I bet your thinking, where is Sally? Well I decided to put her in later into the chapters, I'm not a fan of Sally, i actually dislike her **_**alot**_**, and i don't know her personality well so i have to read other stories with Sally in them and see what she actually acts like! Read and Review please!**

**Mmkay bye!**


	8. Sleepover!

**Updating a day early? I'm on a roll! sort of. Hehe~ i was bored and i'm on holidays! Finally after so damn long!**

**Anyways, tomorrow a new story will come out, by Twin-books and I (and her other half) so I'm pretty excited for that!**

**OH! And don't forget to vote who should Amy end up with on my page, so far it is a tie between Manamy and Sonamy so GET VOTING! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**(A few weeks later)**

"Go Sonic!" _Zoom!_

Sonic the Hedgehog zooms past the bleachers, running at the speed of sound. The blue blur was in the track team and was practicing his running, even though he doesn't need to, but does anyways. He asked the pink rose to accompany him and watch how fast he can really run, she of course said 'yes' and is now cheering for him, sitting comfortably on the bleachers.

The blue blur soon came to an abrupt halt, he turned his head to look at the pink hedgehog before smirking smugly and speeding right up to her, which caused Amy to squeal in protest since her skirt got lifted up by the wind. Amy's outfit consisted of a white tank top with 'Thousand Foot Krutch' written on the front, a black leather skirt with chains hanging of the right side, black see-through printed stockings and converses. Her black long cardigan was perched nicely on her lap.

"Can you watch it?" She basically screeched out as she attempted to keep her skirt down, a deep red painted her muzzle out of embarrassment. Sonic smirked, as he plopped himself down next to her, all sweaty from running laps.

"Hehe, nope." He stated smugly, as he took a big whisk out of his water bottle. He placed the bottle down next to his feet, then swiftly turned his whole body to her.

"So Ames..." He started.

"So Sonikku." She said mockingly, he chuckled but continued on.

"So... I was wondering if you wanted to-" He was nervous, but was interrupted by a loud pitched girly voice.

"Amy! There you are!" Both hedgehogs turned around to see a little cream bunny, making her way over to the two, alongside with an ivory bat and a purple cat.

"We've been looking everywhere for ya hun." Rouge said, while walking up to the two hedgehogs with Blaze by her side.

"Did you forget about our sleepover tonight?" Cream asked, Amy face palmed dramatically.

"Crap! I knew I knew I forgot something!" All the girls sweat dropped, Amy is always forgetting the simplest things, even her homework. **( A/N: Let me know if you're an anime fan too!)**

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The girls ran up to the pink hedgehog, grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the bleachers into the school car park, where Rouge's car is parked. Amy said a faint 'Bye Sonikku!' before being dragged. Once they were in the car park, they dropped Amy's now sore arms and walked up to Rouge's black Lambo. Amy was shocked, she didn't even know Rouge could afford this, the ivory bat saw the look on her face and chuckled.

"Yeah, the stuff you get when your parents are loaded..." She sighed dreamily, the girls laughed at her facial expression, before Rouge told them all to get in. They all complied to her request and hopped into the car. Rouge was driving, Amy was in front next to the bat, Blaze and Cream were comfy in the back seat. Rouge put the key in the ignition and began the way to Rouge's place. Amy turned the radio on and searched through the channels before stopping at a certain one, turning up the music full blast the girls began to sing and dance to the song.

**Put your lighters in the air,**

**Let em' burn into the night,**

**And let everybody know,**

**That your waiting and were ready to go,**

**So hit the lights!**

The girls were dancing and laughing like crazy, their windows fully down and music pumping all around the car, most of the people turned and stared at them, but they didn't care, they're wild teenagers, they deserve to have fun once in a while.

**Come out of the dark and let the DJ lead the way, way, way,**

**Cause its hot in the club now,**

**Don't let it stop now,**

**So hit the lights, hit the lights, hit the lights!**

They soon arrived at Rouge's house; they all stepped out of the car and walked up to the door, knocking lightly. An ebony bat opened the door, he was very tall and had bright blue eyes, just like Rouge's, he was wearing a business suit. He smiled warmly at the girls. They smiled back and walked into the house, taking in everything. The mansion was HUGE! The walls were coloured a creamy/white colour with some pictures of Rouge's family hung up on them. A marble staircase was located around the end of the lounge room. There was beautifully shaped chandeliers in every room except the bathroom and Rouge's room. The girls all walked up to Rouge's room and went inside.

Rouge's room was a dark purple coloured with mostly everything purple except her bed sheets, which were black and made out of silk. The girls put the bags down in the corner of the room, got out there night clothes and began undressing and changing into their Pj's. Blaze was wearing an old white t-shirt and red and white stripped silk shorts, Rouge was wearing a black silk nightgown, Cream was wearing a white nightgown almost reaching her ankles and Amy was wearing a black tank top and blue silk shorts with black hearts printed on them.

* * *

The girls were all lying on the bed, Rouge was lying on Amy's stomach while Amy's head was leaning on Blaze's shoulder and Cream was fast asleep bundled up next to Blaze. Amy sighed but smiled, the girls watched movies, danced, played truth or dare, ate _way_ too much and are now worn out. Blaze noticed the pink hedgehog deep in thought and nuzzled her a bit.

"You okay?" Blaze asked, while nuzzling her head playfully, Amy smiled.

"Yeah just thinking..." She replied back absentmindedly, two certain hedgehogs were playing at her thoughts.

**DONE! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if you guys wanted to see the truth or dare scene, but i'm not good at those so forgive me everyone!**

**Review please!**

**Mmkay bye~**


	9. Confessions and War

**Hey guys! How is everyone's holidays going? Mine is good so far! This story is ending soon, around three more chapters actually, it's sad that my first ever story is coming to an end. At least I had lots of fun writing this and I'm sure you guys liked reading this story. Anyways get ready for this chapter because it's full of Drama!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.**

"Who do you think you are?! You _knew_ I liked her! Why would you try to make the moves on her?"

"Because you're not the only one the only one that's in love with her!"

Silence.

* * *

**2 hours earlier:**

Laughter could be heard from miles away. The guys were gathered up in the bleachers, eating their lunch and laughing until they cried. The girls were having their own 'girl talk' so the guys decided to have lunch without them, every guy knows not to get involved with girls and their private talks, Drama is written all over it.

The guys were still laughing, with the exception of Shadow, until the two tailed kitsune decided to change things up a bit.

"So guys, I wanna know which girls you guys wanna make yours." He stated bluntly, which caused all the guys to go silent. It's true, they all do have a girl in their hearts, but they're all too shy to admit who they really love. They all started muttering incoherent things, the fox asked them to speak up. They all had dark red muzzles as they spoke.

"Blaze." Silver stated, with his golden orbs casted downwards.

"R-Rouge" Knuckles said, with his muzzle the reddest of all.

"C-C-Cream" Tails admitted, they all looked at the last two hedgehogs, Sonic and Manic. Manic took a deep breath to calm down the butterflies that are swarming his stomach. Can he really do this? He has never told anybody who he has been in love with. His mother once told him never to tell anyone because who knows if they will blab?

After a moment of silence, which everyone was sick of, Tails suggested that the two hedgehogs said who they were in love with at the same time. Sonic and Manic both looked at each other, they both took deep breaths and said their answers at the same time.

"Amy." They both stated, their eyes widened as they turned to each other. A tinge of Anger started to coarse through both of them as their eyes narrowed. The rest of the group, sensing the vibe around those two tried to change the subject, Knuckles tried to talk about football, Silver tried to convince them to calm down and Tails tried to talk about chilidogs, Sonic's favourite food. But nothing worked. They still continued to glare at each other angrily until the green hedgehog broke the silence.

"How long?" Manic asked, obviously pissed off at his so called 'brother'.

"Four weeks, you?" Sonic answered back with as much anger as Manic.

"Ever since I met her." He finally admitted after all those years, he finally admitted what he always wanted to say. Silence overtook everyone including the guys as they all stared. This wasn't going to turn out well...

"So uhh... why don't we discuss this like men shall we?" Tails said nervously, he didn't want everything to turn out badly; he didn't want fights right now. The two hedgehogs glared at each other once more, then turned to the kitsune, putting their full attention on him. Tails scratched the back of his head nervously, thinking of what to say next, until he got an idea. He sat up straight and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Tell me Sonic, what made you fall in love with Amy?" Tails asked. All the guys sat up to listen except for Manic and Shadow. Sonic's anger disappeared as the face of a certain pink hedgehog popped into his head, her laughter replaying in his ears. His facial expression turned from a serious one to a dazed one, a smile etched on his muzzle as he began telling the kitsune absentmindedly.

"Well... because she's just..._perfect._ Everything about her is just _perfect._ Her laugh, Her smile, Her tomboyish personality, Her eyes..." He trailed off; He just **loved **her so much! She was just too amazing. Manic scoffed which brought Sonic out of his thoughts about the pink rose and back to the situation at hand, he sent an annoyed glare at the green hedgehog next to him before huffing and turning his head away. Tails turned to the green hedgehog and asked the same question. Manic smiled and stated his answer proudly.

"Ever since I met Amy, she has been there for me through everything, when I'm sad, her smile cheers me up instantly, when I'm angry, she knows that a hug will calm me down, She's able to make me laugh, go crazy, sing, dance, whatever it is! It's like she has total control over me. I used to think that this feeling I always get around her was just a phase, that it will go away in time because I didn't want to ruin our relationship, since we've been friends for as long as I can remember, But... it didn't go away, it stayed. That must mean something you know? I won't lose her to some blue hedgehog that has only met her a month ago." The last statement caused anger to flare up again in Sonic as he stood up and got right up in Manic's face.

"Pfft. You think you can try and stop me from winning her heart? We've been on dates before and so far, she doesn't seem to hate hanging out with me... alone." He stated smugly as he grinned at the green hedgehogs facial expression, _He. Was. Mad. _Manic stood up swiftly and got up right in Sonic's face this time, his fists were clenched in Anger.

"Who do you think you are?! You _knew_ I liked her! Why would you try to make the moves on her?"

"Because you're not the only one the only one that's in love with her!"

Silence.

_**PUNCH!**_

The blue hedgehog was sent about a metre away, with the green hedgehog towered over him, his fist raised and his fangs bared out of his mouth. Sonic cupped his right cheek where he had been punched, a lump started to grow there as he stood up slowly still rubbing his right cheek. Sonic bore his fangs as well as they both got into a fighting position.

"You wanna play? Then let's go."

**DONE! Bet you guys didn't think that was going happen huh? Well like I said this story is coming to an end and we need a good ending now don't we? DON'T FORGET to vote on my poll about who Amy should date in the end, I can't finish it without your votes guys! Please vote! And review this story! It would mean a lot! Thanks!**

**Mmkaybye~**


	10. Fight!

**Hey everybody! This is the second last chapter of this story! (Not including the epilogue) It's sad that it is coming to an end but I guess that's what happens, nothing lasts forever anyways. I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has read, favourited or reviewed, this has been awesome to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm trying to get this up to at least 50 reviews, since over 1,500 people have read this story, but I need your help, so tell all your fanfic friends about this please! **

**Alright on with the story! (This is dedicated to The Bad Wolf Girl!)**

**PUNCH!**

"Ugh."

**KICK!**

"SHE'S MINE!"

**JAB!**

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU BLUE PIECE OF SHIT!"

There was only one sentence that could describe what was going on right now, _It. Was. On_. The two hedgehogs were battling it out on the bleachers, multiple punches and kicks were both thrown into the mix, both hedgies getting a good punch or kick on each other. A crowd has already gathered around the two cheering and screaming 'Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!'. The rest of the group tried to break up the fight, only getting them shoved off the two in the process, but they kept trying and still not succeeding.

The two hedgehogs were beyond furious with each other, each one screaming curses at the top of their lungs and getting in a punch on them soon after. Sonic shoved Manic off him and sat on top of him, sending several punches to his face, busting his lip and giving him a black eye, or making it darker. Manic kicked Sonic where the sun doesn't shine, which caused Sonic to clutch onto it, groaning in pain and falling off the green hedgehog. (**A/N: I think you guys can be pretty smart and figure out which spot he kicked c; )**

The fight continued on, Manic stood up and kicked him in the face a couple of times, which caused the crowd to cheer even louder and some loud 'OOOOHHHH!'s were heard. The group of guys were finally able to separate the two ferocious hedgehogs, Tails and Knuckles holding Sonic and Shadow and Silver holding Manic. Each were struggling to hold the two but managed. Sonic and Manic were growling lowly, eyes narrowed down and fangs bared, they shook out of their friends grip and began to beat the living daylights out of each other, the boys just backed away, still watching the fight since there was nothing else they could do for the time being.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE **_

"Are you serious Rouge?"

"Hell yeah hun. She looked UUUUUgly!" They all bursted into a ton of laughter, which made their stomachs hurt and tears of joy to fall out of their eyes. Blaze was the first to stop laughing and glanced around, noticing a large amount of Mobians leaving the school building and heading to what seemed like the football field. Blaze pointed it out to the girls and they all glanced into the direction she pointed to, she all looked at each other with confusion and began to whisper some things to each other, but Amy paid no attention to it, she was too busy staring at the herd of Mobians and decided to ask a gray cat walking past.

"Excuse me!" She called out with politeness.

"Mmm? What can I do for you?" She asked, a bit surprised that she was approached by a random Mobian.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" The cat giggled.

"Haven't you heard? There is a fight going on in the bleachers, between two hedgehogs I think." She said as she walked away with the other people. Amy was shocked and a bit disgusted, how can anyone watch fighting for fun? Your closest friends getting hurt and they just sit back and watch, laughing and cheering them on. She twisted up her face in disgust and walked back to her friends, taking her seat next to Cream. A little beep sound was heard and they all turned to the source, Rouge pulled out her cellphone and checked the text message she got, her eyes widened and she looked up at Amy slowly, the pink hedgehog looked back at the snow white bat, asking why she was looking at her like that, Rouge slowly opened her mouth and began to tell Amy what it said.

"It's about the fight outside... It's between Manic and Sonic." She slowly stated, Amy's eyes widened, she quickly stumbled out of her chair and ran out to the crowd of people still trying to get out and watch, ignoring her friends calls for her. She dashed to the doors and opened them to meet a bigger crowd of people, half of them with their phones out texting or holding them up high to record the fight that's going down. Amy pushed her way through the crowd, stepping on a few people's feet or tails, earning cold glares from them as she apologised.

After what seemed like forever, she finally made her way to the front and couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. Her two friends, each with big black bruises across their arms, legs, muzzles and eyes, blood dribbling down their busted lips and broken noses. The pink hedgehog stared down in horror at the two, she hated seeing people fighting, especially her friends, she couldn't bare to watch the two brawl any longer and decided to do something about it. She took a deep breath and screamed to the hedgehogs at the top of her lungs.

"STOOOOOOP!" All fell silent after her little tantrum, all Mobians were silent as they began to watch the little scene play out, some still recording and some even groaning that the fight was interrupted. The two hedgehogs stopped instantly and flinched at the pink hedgehog that stands before them, silent tears began making their way down her muzzle, she wiped them away quickly and tried to show confidence, which was failing.

"What is happening here?!" She asked, voice cracking and jade irises filled with shock and horror. Manic was the first one to get up, despite the screams of his limbs telling him to stay where he is.

"It's nothing Rose, I was just teaching this blue asshole a lesson." Manic stated smugly as Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah right, you're gonna get your ass handed to you if you keep talking like that." He said, Manic growled, as he was about to punch him again before the pink hedgehog interrupted.

"Why are you guys fighting in the first place?!" Amy asked before Manic could get in another shot. What the green hedgehog said to her next made her eyes bulge out and her hand cover her mouth.

"Because I love you!"

**Done! What did you think of that? hehe~ think it deserves more reviews? Cause I think so. Personally I think that the first few chapters of this story was bad, i didn't have as much writing experience as I do now and I had writer's block but I am getting better as you can see and I think by the time I'm finished i would be alot better so yeah. Until next week byee!**


	11. Finally After Four Years

**Hey everybody! This is the official last chapter! Well I would like to say to everyone a REALLY BIG THANK YOU! This has been awesome and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, but I will tell you that this is not the only Manamy/Sonamy stories I will write, there will be plenty more to come. I give my thanks to AgentDolly, MeadowHasCome, Twin-books, The Bad Wolf Girl, xXMistyDarkXx, sweetlovegirl101 and Cutegirlmayra1, they have been a big help throughout this story, giving tips and encouraging. Love ya girls! **

**On with the last chapter****!**

The pink hedgehog's eyes were wide, her right hand muffled her mouth as she stared at the green hedgehog before her. Half of the crowd dispersed, since they only came to watch the fight and not a real life drama series. Amy's mouth suddenly felt dry, as if a desert has just swept throughout her body, she didn't know what she could say to her best friend but there was only one thought on her mind right now: How could she have not noticed?

Finally gaining the courage to speak, she hesitantly opened her mouth and let out a stuttered 'what?!', The green hedgehog's eyes widened, he spat out the first thing that came to mind and look where that got him, he mentally punched himself, actually more than that since their friendship could be as good as over. The colour drained from his face when that thought came to mind, Him and Amy. No longer _best friends_. He couldn't take it. His chocolate brown eyes were forced to meet the shocked jade irises. He could tell she was stuck with her words and took the long silence from her as a sign to leave.

Without hesitation, Manic bolted away from the scene, the school and just ran where ever his legs carried him, The pink hedgehog reached her arm out, as if trying to stop him but couldn't as she was too shocked for words at the moment. Sonic stayed still, watching the scene play out, He smirked inwardly as he thought that Amy didn't love him back... but he was oh so wrong.

Amy glanced at the blue hedgehog, Emerald green holding smugness and... Love. Amy continued to stare deep into them until asking him something that has been playing on her mind.

"You love me too... don't you?" Sonic's eyes widened, he did not expect her to ask him that question let alone be so blunt about it. Sonic nodded slowly, trying to be cautious about his next move; after all, if this all goes right, Amy will be his. Amy clutched the side of her forehead in agony, she was developing a massive headache from all of this, it's too much for her to process right now. Both Sonic and Manic have been after her and she was oblivious, how could she not see this? She knew that she has feelings for both hedgehogs, but made her decision awhile ago.

"I'm sorry Sonikku... I just... don't feel that way about you. I did once, but I made my choice a few weeks back. Don't get me wrong, you are a great guy... but I feel that Manic is the one for me." She stated with seriousness written all over her features. Sonic was shocked at her answer; he thought she would pick him, since they have bonded really well together. Before the blue hedgehog could get another word in, the pink rose began talking again.

"Manic has been there for me since the beginning. He took care of me when I'm sick, bashes the shit out of anyone who messes with me, makes me laugh and so on. We have history Sonic... I can't just give that up... I-I... I love him." She finally said it. The three words the green hedgehog has been dying to hear and she finally said it, although it was to the wrong hedgehog. Jealousy boiled up inside of him. What did Manic have that Sonic didn't? I mean, Sonic is the fastest thing alive, the hottest hog around (what he personally thinks) so what was it?

The pink hedgehog saw the jealousy in his eyes and walked calmly up to him, pulling him into an soft yet passionate embrace, Sonic returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her slender, curvy waist, he dug his needle nose into her quills and took a whiff, he smiled and hugged tighter as the jealousy died down. Amy smiled and stood up on her toes to whisper in his pointed up ear.

"You will find someone one day, someone who will love you just as much and will treat you right." She whispered reassuringly, his smile got bigger as he nodded in her quills which tickled her, she giggled cutely, the now forgotten crowd by the two released a big 'Awwwww...' at the hedgehogs. Tails and Knuckles began clearing out the crowd, telling them to go home, some groans were let out, but they listened and headed home. As soon as the students were cleared off, Sonic and Amy parted slowly, looking in each other eyes, Sonic knew it was best to let her go, she needed to be happy, even if he wasn't going to be for a while...

"Go get him. You too deserve each other." He winked while saying this, Amy smiled and nodded, giving him a 'thumbs up' and running in the direction Manic ran off to. Sonic looked down, a sad expression made its way on his face, the boys walked up to him slowly, not wanting to make him anymore upset than he is. Tails put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"You did the right thing." Tails nodded, Sonic smiled back and began to walk home with the rest of the guys, no one said a word until Silver walked up next to Sonic.

"Don't sweat it dude. You'll get a girl in time." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone, Sonic punched his arm and began to walk with the other boys, laughing.

'I hope so...'

Amy ran all over looking for the green hedgehog. She looked at all the possible places he could be in, His house, their secret area, their favourite diner, but he wasn't in any of those places. The pink hedgehog went to the last place he could possibly be in, and she was right. There in the music rooms, was a green hedgehog perched on the seat in front of the piano, his hands moving across the piano playing a beautiful melody. Amy smiled sadly and closed her eyes, getting lost in the music. That's a usual thing for Amy, every time he played her a song, she felt as if she was in a clear meadow, happiness radiating all around her as she danced freely to the music. She loved the feeling.

The music abruptly stopped, causing jade irises to be uncovered and met with chocolate brown ones. All was silent, not a word was said between the two, this is the second time Amy has ever felt awkward around her so called 'best friend' and she didn't like it one bit. She walked over hesitantly towards the piano seat and plopped down next to him slowly, his eyes following her every move. As soon as she sat down, Manic stood up fast and was about to leave if Amy didn't clutch his wrist tightly.

"Manic wait! Don't go! I need to talk to you." She said frantically, she really didn't want him to leave. Manic scoffed a bit.

"There's nothing to talk about." He stated, his voice was monotone and sad, Amy gasped inwardly.

"Manic...Please..." She begged desperately, almost on the verge of tears. Manic took notice of this and sat back down slowly, he hated seeing her cry, even if he is upset himself there is no way he was going to make her cry. Amy's mood lightened as she saw him sit back down after a moment, she could finally get off her chest what she has been wanting to say for a while. But neither spoke a word. Amy didn't know how to put her words as there were so many questions she wanted answers to. Amy didn't have time to rethink her words as she blurted out the question that she wanted answered the most.

"When did you fall in love with me?" She said quickly, before realizing what she had said and covered her mouth and part of her muzzle with her right hand, muttering an apology. Manic shook his head and began answering her question.

"Ever since we met." He stated boldly, this surprised Amy even more as she perked up and began to listen to the green hedgehog.

"I have been in love with you ever since, to me... you were the most beautiful Mobian I have ever met. You are funny, smart, cheerful, brave, cute... I could go on for a while but that would take too long. I knew I had feelings for you when every time you were close, I would get this really fuzzy feeling in my stomach, but it felt good, every time I made you laugh, it made me want to make you smile every day, every time I comforted you, it made me feel important to you... and mostly, every time I'm with you... it made me want to say the special three words to you..." By the time Manic finished, Amy was as red as a tomato, Manic blushed a little seeing her reaction.

_But what he didn't know is that Amy felt the same way..._

"Manic..." Amy started, feeling nervous. "I feel the same way..."

Manic's eyes widened as he turned to her, not believing his ears, did she just...?

Before he could continue on, Amy pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck while burying her head in the crook of his neck, Manic blushed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, enjoying the scent coming off of her. Amy, her checks still red, continued wat she began.

"Ever since I came to this school... I would get the same feeling around you... I would want to make you smile, laugh, everything along those lines. I would get butterflies just by looking at you... I would want to cuddle you when you're feeling down... and mostly... I would want to say the three special words to you..." Manic's eyes widened even more than before as he pulled away and looked at the pink hedgehog straight in her eyes, her eyes held nothing but Love and Compassion. Amy smiled and finally said the words he has been waiting to hear for four years...

"I love you Manic the Hedgehog." She finally admitted. Manic smiled widely as he took her hands into his.

"I love you too Amy Rose." He then leaned in and finally did something he only ever dreamed of doing...

_He kissed her._

**Done! I made the chapter extra long just for you guys! THANK YOU AGAIN! Hehe~ it's over and I'm sad **** but their will be more Manamy to come in the future so don't worry about it!**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue tomorrow!**

**Mmkaybyee~**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! So here is the last part of this story. Umm... I don't know what else to say since I already said thank you to everyone in the last chapter, so just enjoy this last bit. It won't be as long as the rest but it counts I guess. ENJOY! And review while you're at it!**

**Epilogue**

_**A Few Months Later**_

"Manny! Stop it!" Amy giggled out as her lover ran his hands all over her stomach and neck, tickling her.

"What? I can't handle myself; your laugh is just too cute!" He said in a playful matter and tickled her a little more, she squealed and tried to move his hands but he just kept at it.

After a couple of more minutes, he stopped his tickle attack, the pink hedgehog sat up straight on the chair and fixed herself up, she glared playfully at her boyfriend, who stuck his pink tongue at her. It has been a few months since Manic and Amy got together and they have never been happier, they have been growing stronger each day that passes. They still continue to write music together, although their songs now have a deeper meaning to them.

As for Sonic, he managed to meet a new girl. Someone who he thinks is the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his emerald eyes on. Manic and Amy have only met her once, but they noticed that she really was perfect for him. She was a brown chipmunk with auburn hair flowing down her back, she has baby blue eyes and is mostly kind. **(A/N: I do NOT ship this couple. I just needed someone to pair up Sonic with.)**

Manic opened their blue music book. They were in Manic's house, writing more music and practicing their harmonies. Amy glanced at the songs while he was flipping the pages. Manic stopped on a specific song and turned to his rose, she smiled warmly and nodded, telling him to do that song. He pulled out the page and placed it on the stand, he placed his masculine fingers on the piano and began to play the intro, after a couple of moments, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

**Can you imagine,**

**What would happen,**

**If we could have any dream?**

**I'd wish this moment,**

**Was ours to own it,**

**And that it would never leave,**

Amy smiled, loving his soft voice and began to sing the next verse:

**Then I would thank that star,**

**That made our wish, come true,**

**Manic: **

**Cause he knows that where you are,**

**Is where I,**

Manic turned and looked into Amy's eyes as they sang the next verse together.

**Should be too,**

**Right here,**

**Ri..ight now,**

**I'm looking at you,**

**And my heart loves the view,**

**Cause you mean everything...ing**

Manic and Amy smiled while singing, this is one of the songs they wrote recently and it does have a deeper meaning to them. They both love singing together and hope to make a career out of it once they leave high school. They began to sing again.

**Right here,**

**Ri..ight now,**

**I'll promise you somehow,**

**That tomorrow can wait,**

**For some other day to be,**

**(to be) But right now there's you and me,**

**You and me,**

**But right now there's you and...**

They leaned closer, their foreheads touching as they sang the last verse, holding the line for a moment.

**Me...**

Manic pressed his lips to Amy's, his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. Their lips moved in sync, opening and closing over each other. After about thirty seconds, they broke the kiss, still holding each other, their noses nuzzling together, Amy giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he nuzzled her some more.

"I never thought that I would be doing this with you." She said, closing her jade eyes and sighing in contentment, Manic followed suit and closed his eyes too.

"I think we have to thank Sonic for that." Amy was confused at what he just said, but Manic continued on, making her seem less puzzled.

"If we didn't fight a few months back, I wouldn't have the most beautiful girl in my arms, now would I?" Amy blushed at his comment, she pecked his cheek softly as her thoughts drifted to the fight, that fateful day she came to realise who she really loved. Amy smiled and spoke absentmindedly.

"_Yeah, I guess that really was an all out war..." _

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading All out War! I hope you enjoyed reading this story, sorry if some people wanted Sonamy but more people requested Manamy. I think this couple is so KAWAII! Anyways, there will more stories of this couple written by me so stay tuned in the future.**

**Sayonara~ **


End file.
